


We Should Have Had More Time

by Sharkboy1995



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I didn't specify what exactly led to him being in the hospital, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, but he is sick, so ya'll can run wherever with that, takes place mostly in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy1995/pseuds/Sharkboy1995
Summary: Things weren't supposed to be like this. They were meant to be together and happy. Some things just don't work out how you wish them to.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	We Should Have Had More Time

Yaku Morisuke is in the hospital.

Yaku Morisuke, the one who has never been sick and who never gets injured, is in the hospital. He’s lying in the bed, white gown making his fair skin look paler than it ever has, tubes running from his arms to machines that are quietly beeping in the background. Kuroo stands outside of the room as he listens in to the soft murmers of Yaku’s parents. As they leave the room, eyes red and cheeks stained from crying, they reach out and place a soft touch onto Kuroo’s arm. He knows that the doctor came in earlier with an update on Yaku’s status, but seeing his parents’ reactions, he can only assume that it wasn’t good. 

Kuroo peaks his head into his friend’s room to check to see if he was awake, he was, and makes his way to one of the dark blue chairs sitting next to the bed. Yaku sits up, a small smile on his lips, as the boy pulls his chair closer. They hadn’t seen each other in days, but it feels like it’s been months. Yaku’s brown hair is longer, flicking at the sides over the ears as Kuroo tries to move the strands back. The dark marks under the boy’s eyes seem to be more prominent and his figure is thinner, which should be expected after being in the hospital for so long. 

“I brought you something,” Kuroo says, pulling a chocolate bar from his sweatshirt pocket. 

“You know I’m not supposed to have that stuff,” Yaku pouts, looking down his fingers he was fidgeting with in his lap. 

“Well what harm’s it gonna do you now?” Kuroo gently places the candy bar on the bed, placing his hand on Yaku’s leg.

Yaku looks to the black-haired boy beside him, noticing the bags under his eyes as well as the red marks that run along them. He looks down to see the hand that is currently resting on his knee, the hand that he has wanted to hold since first year. He can tell that his hands would feel soft, partly because he sees him putting on his coconut moisturizer every day. Shaking the thought from his head Yaku untangles his fingers and grabs the candy bar. 

“The doctor gave us an update today,” Yaku tries to break the silence, opening the plastic from the candy bar.

“What’d they say?”

“The odds don’t look very good.”

“Well, what are the odds?”

“A week,” he bites into the chocolate as he looks out the window, trying to calm himself.

Kuroo squeezes the brunette’s leg, then lets go as he notices how long it’s been there. A week? That’s nothing. What could they do in a week? Would Yaku even get out of the hospital, or would they just keep him in there. He pinches the bridge of his nose as he starts to go down this rabbit hole. There are so many things that he wanted to say and that he wanted to do with the other boy. He had plans! Not plans that Yaku knew about, yet, but plans, nonetheless. He doesn’t even register that Yaku was trying to talk to him until he felt a light nudge on his shoulder.

“You never know, Kuroo,” Yaku is trying to be light-hearted now, “things could always work out. There are stories of people with a five percent survival rate who’ve grown into old geezers and lived a long life.” 

Yaku places his hand under Kuroo’s chin, trying to get him to look up. After a bit of nudging, he looked into the boy’s brown eyes. His eyes look glassy, like tears were about to fall out and he was doing anything he could to hold them in. 

Two days have passed since Yaku was told he only had a week left. But he always knew that week was a maximum, nothing was promised. His parents were back at his side, being the sobbing messes that they had been since his diagnosis was given. Kuroo had spent most of the past two days at the hospital with him, but he always left the room for his parents to come in. Yaku thought that was very kind of him, the chivalrous thing to do, but that boy was the only one Yaku wanted to see right now. He wanted Kuroo to hold his hand and rub his back as he fell asleep, even though he had never done that before. It was still something to wish for. 

Like someone had just granted his wish, Kuroo pops his head into the doorway. When he notices Yaku’s parents, he tries to slip his head back out, but Yaku motions for him to come in instead. Kuroo hesitantly enters the room and walks to the side of the bed opposite the boy’s parents. He notices Yaku’s breathing, shorter and shallower breaths, and an extra tube that connected his right hand to a machine that wasn’t there yesterday. Yaku places his hand on his mother’s and, as if on cue, her and his father stand up and leave the room. When they are gone, the two boys could hear loud sobs echoing from the hallway.

“How’re you feeling?” Kuroo asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Like a million bucks,” Yaku chuckles gently, causing him to cough. When Kuroo tries to offer him water he weakly smacks the cup away. 

“Hmm.”

“Today’s the day.”

“What does that mean?” His eyes are starting to burn.

“It means I’m dying.”

“But you don’t know that it will happen today,” Kuroo is almost shouting. If this wasn’t a hospital room and the boy that laid in front of him didn’t look so ghastly, maybe he would’ve yelled.

“I can feel it,” Yaku sighs, “but it’s going to be okay.”

“H-how could you say that?! You dying is not okay,” he’s basically yelling now. He grabs Yaku’s hand and folds his own over top. “We still have so much to do.”

“Like what?” 

“Like going ice skating. Or to a festival! We have college and our whole lives ahead of us!”

“You’ll be fine, Kuroo.” 

“No, I won’t be. Not without you,” his voice sounds shaky. 

“You’ll be fine, Kuroo,” Yaku repeats as he sits up in the bed. “You have Kenma, and Kai, and all of your other friends.”

“They’re not you,” Kuroo whispers.

Yaku places his free hand over Kuroo’s, resting them on the bed. He sees the tears rolling down his friends face and feels his own heart break. He wants so desperately to make Kuroo feel better, but he doesn’t know how. Pretending that he won’t die isn’t the answer, everyone can quite clearly see that he will. Yaku pulls their hands up close to his face, smelling the familiar scent of coconut.

“I still haven’t told you how I feel,” Kuroo’s voice cracks. 

“Then tell me.”

“Okay...” he lets out a shaky breath, “I think that you are stubborn and that you can be rude, but you also stick with what you want and go out of your way to help others. You are the kind of person that people wish to have in their lives, and you brighten up everyone’s day. You’re strong and fearless, and I’m glad to have known you these past three years.”  
Kuroo pauses to compose himself before going on. He had a plan on how he wanted to do this. He wanted to go to the summer festival and tell Yaku about his feelings under the fireworks at the end of the night. It probably would’ve happened on the ferris-wheel, because it was the cheesiest thing and that would be perfect for the two of them. But at this moment, he was fumbling with his words. The speech he had written out was being forgotten as he went. Maybe he shouldn’t tell him how he felt, he didn’t know if Yaku felt the same way and he didn’t want that to be the last memory they had together.

“Yaku Morisuke, I am in love with you,” he didn’t want to have any regrets.

The two sat in silence, Kuroo’s profession of love for the other boy lingering in the air. Yaku tightened his grip on Kuroo’s hands before taking one of his own away. He brushed his fingers through Kuroo’s black hair, pushing it out of the way of his eyes. Snaking his other hand out of Kuroo’s grip, Yaku placed it onto the boy’s cheek. He leaned in, softly pressing their lips together. 

“I love you, too, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Yaku said, slowly opening his eyes to look at the other boy’s face. Intertwining their hands together once more, he dropped them back onto his lap. He could feel heat rising to his face as he lay beck down into the hospital bed. 

Kuroo felt the grip on his hands loosen as he watched Yaku close his eyes. The monitor sitting closest to him starting too beep loudly as he saw the flat line that displayed across the screen. Tears start to roll down his face as he squeezes the boy’s hands, trying to get him to wake up again. He needed to look into his eyes once more, to hear his voice. The nurse walked into the room, followed by Yaku’s sobbing parents, and turned off the monitors. She was telling the parents to say their ‘goodbyes’ as Kuroo got up and started to walk out of the room and down the hall.

Kuroo walked until he got to his black car in the parking lot. He unlocked the door and got in, sitting in silence. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to get better; they were supposed to have longer together. The image of Yaku lying motionless and breathless on the hospital bed was burned into Kuroo’s mind. They were supposed to end up together, right? He didn’t want Yaku to be out of his life, he didn’t want this. Softs sobs fill the car as Kuroo thinks of being alone; Yaku left him alone.


End file.
